


Rain City

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was just an observation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain City

She's wearing the grey skirt. He likes the grey skirt. Not in an inappropriate way, obviously; it's a nice skirt.

When his gaze reaches her face, he raises an eyebrow, and leans back.

"There are storms," she says, and he nods. "Outside. It's raining outside. They never said it was going to be raining outside."

"Where else does it usually rain?"

The quip earns him a glare, and he can't help his eyes widening a little as she takes off her coat.

"You know you're completely soaked, right?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"It was just an observation."

"It's raining outside."

His hands remain firmly in his pockets as she brushes past him, and he turns to follow her. "You could enter a wet t-shirt contest."

She glares at him again, but doesn't answer as she starts rattling off the day's schedule.

It was just an observation.


End file.
